


Only for my eyes to see

by DragonQueenTessa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Brief insecurity over ken-doll anatomy, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Handholding, Intercrural Sex, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, RK is a good boy, Rarepair, Reassurances, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory Overload, Sick Character, Sickfic, brief handholding porn, sensory strain, then some actual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenTessa/pseuds/DragonQueenTessa
Summary: When a brand new threat to android comfort rears its' head, Hank and his RK900 partner are on the front line. With great care they've managed to keep their romantic relationship completely secret, but then RK comes down with 'the bug', and things quickly develop further.





	Only for my eyes to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyDarkDigitalFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarkDigitalFantasy/gifts).

Following the deviant revolt against the status quo, a lot began changing in Detroit and the US at large. With Connor off to save the world with Jericho, Hank Anderson had returned to work without a partner. Keeping track of the progress Markus and his folks were making kept Hank from reaching for his drink every night, but some days he still felt far too alone.

Then, three months along, Jeffrey had called him up to his office.

That was the day he met the android named ‘RK’. Jeffrey told Hank that RK had blazed through all certifications to become a cop, and that he was being assigned to the lieutenant as his new partner so that he could begin to fit in to the world of detective work.

Undoubtedly thanks to how Connor had softened him up, Hank easily made friends with RK. The android was exact and driven just like his... prototype? Predecessor? Whatever, he had a lot in common with Connor.

The differences were stark, though. While curious, RK was much more introverted, and didn’t announce his ideas all chipper like most newbies would. It was easy to work together, with no unnecessary distractions and fewer personal questions. RK provided analysis, Hank talked to victims and witnesses, they discussed leads together and parted ways to go home.

It was almost scary, how quickly Hank had fallen hard. Though RK was quiet, he was by no means afraid, and though he was still a learning deviant, he wasn’t wholly oblivious about the workings of emotions. Hank had been captivated by those intelligent, ice-crystal eyes almost from the start, and judging from how quickly they started associating outside of work, there was a mutual intrigue between them.

Hank had confessed in the summer, just over two months since meeting RK. Time had flown. RK had responded with relief, and the pieces inched closer to where they would hopefully fall into place.

They had to keep their beginning relationship secret at the precinct, of course. Romantic association with a colleague would get both a new detective and seasoned lieutenant in severe trouble. This was especially so with the newbie being an android who could be considered by some to be an unwelcome intruder looking to distract hard workers, while at once also be seen as a particularly vulnerable individual by completely different folks. Both were wrong of course, RK was neither naive nor malicious, but most loudmouths saw him only as a strawman to build their arguments with, rather than the person he was.

Fortunately, hiding their relationship was easy. RK kept small talk to a minimum while working, and the biggest date they’d been on was a park picnic with Sumo in tow, where Hank had stuffed himself with sandwiches and RK had lazed in the sunlight, drinking a Thirium refill while throwing toys for Sumo to fetch.

Hank had missed simplicity like that so much. His life had turned on its’ head almost four years ago, and in the heat of the revolution there hadn’t been time to take a breather. RK was exactly the kind of peaceful he’d been aching for. Gentle, considerate, mature, and not too taxing on Hank’s old stitched-together heart. Taking it slow after their confession suited them both just fine.

A few weeks after that, a new big case was brewing outside of the homicide department. RK had heard of it through other station androids, perhaps those who had family or friends be affected. Apparently, androids all through the US were checking in to repair stations across the country with complaints of sensors stuck at maximum, or something. With the sheer amount of problems reported, it was quickly declared an act of widespread sabotage, and an attack on android-kind.

The media and the population at large wound up learning of it far too soon, because not every leader of Jericho was as good at keeping confidential matters safe as Connor was. In a hushed though frustrated rant on the air, North had accidentally revealed that Jericho was aware of an issue causing androids of all model types to experience bugs with their sensors. Before Connor could stop her, she’d suggested it was likely the work of an anti-android group.

The mistake caused a small panic response, particularly in Detroit where the android population is still denser than in any other US city. Local events planned in celebration of Jericho’s recent success in getting new legislature put in place come into question. Repair shops become overburdened both with the ‘sick’ and paranoid.

‘Android-skeptics’ wonder: could this make androids into a lethal threat to innocent humans?

Hank and RK are quickly drafted into the investigation for their excellent track record on homicide. Their first bite into the case is a meeting with an afflicted android. She might know where she could have picked up “the big bug”, as the media had quickly dubbed it.

They’ve arranged to come see her in her home, because she refused to meet them at the precinct. When they are welcomed into the house by her roommate/partner, it’s easy to see why: the TE500 model in question is seated, but clearly under immense stress, her diode cycling between yellow and red.

“Thank you for agreeing to this, madam Peace.” Hank says in greeting as he makes his way to her. In response to his words, the android appears to cringe, her LED flashing red. Her partner rushes to Hank’s side. “Please talk quietly, lieutenant.” He urges in a whisper. “All of her sensors are already overtaxed.”

The interview winds up taking about an hour. With some breaks between their topics of interest so the victim can stabilize herself, Hank and RK eventually gather that mrs. Peace must have contracted the virus from one of her friends’ associates. They narrow the pool of possible origin points down to five people, and thank the couple for giving them the sought-after information.

They visit two more androids in the following days, and find the man who had passed the virus on to the TE500. He’s similarly troubled, though apparently not as severely. He can talk at a normal volume and see if he darkens the visual data, but he is extremely sensitive to touch. RK puts all his firewalls up for an interface, and eases the android through it to scan the errors in his sensors.

RK’s antivirus systems are Cyberlife’s best. He was the last RK type built after all. Even with the interface, no transfer of data is carried out. RK simply compares his settings to the victim’s, finding them stuck at their maximum sensitivity just as all the reports say.

He manually notes all relevant information so that he doesn’t have to download any of the data, and then terminates the link. Writing down every anomaly by himself takes a bit longer than just making a copy, but to a human it’s similarly instant. “I had a look at your sensor data,” RK shares. “and will pass my compilation on to our technical team. Thank you for agreeing to speak to us.”

The victim nods, thanks them for their work, and follows them to the door after which he hurriedly shuts it behind them.  
“It appears that added stress, like from our questions, lowers most affected android’s tolerance for stimulation in general,” RK surmises, looking at the now-locked door.

They collect all information in their shared case file in the precinct, and leave work together. RK still doesn’t own a car – his income isn’t high enough, android wages across the board are still lower than those of humans doing the same work – so he usually takes an autocab to his small apartment.

He and Hank _have_ considered it – living together. Hank would demand no rent, and the house would be much more comfortable than RK’s bare-bones apartment. They fear the chance of arousing suspicion among their colleagues though, by coming in to work and departing together every day.

Hank drives in the direction of RK’s home, but the android seems to disagree with being dropped off. “What are you planning to eat tonight, Hank?”

Hank groans a little and (playfully) rolls his eyes when they brake to wait at an intersection. “I dunno love, I’ll come up with somethin’. Promise.”

He smiles at his boyfriend – it’s still so strange to him, having a boyfriend again – hoping that RK is happy with that. The android clearly isn’t, though. “We could go out for dinner?” He suggests. Softer, he adds to his pitch. “It’s been a while since we went on a date...”

Hank can’t defend himself against that tone. Though RK lacks the weaponized puppy eyes, his voice could convince anyone. “Alright,” Hank agrees. “It’s a date. Where do you wanna go?”

RK programs a route to a nice quiet place he looked up, and after their (Hank’s) meal, they go home together to the lieutenant’s place.

Though they have occasionally shared his bed, Hank has never ‘slept with’ RK. That suits the both of them just fine right now though, they don’t feel like they need to hurry. RK has never really brought it up, and Hank doesn’t want to make it awkward. There’s very little in the media about real human/android couples (especially with ‘companion models’ trying to distance themselves from their reputation), much less about android sex drive. Perhaps they’re asexual? Hank doesn’t think it’s polite to ask, and there’s no tension between them, so why fix what isn’t broken?

Hank waking up to his alarm blaring on his night stand is normal. This happening when he’s shared the bed with his boyfriend, isn’t. Normally, RK is up long before his partner’s alarm, but this morning Hank is the first to rise. Sensing something is awry even before he’s turned around to look for RK, Hank’s suspicion is justified when he sees the android-shaped lump next to him. “RK?” He prompts, touching the bundle softly.

A small, almost static-y noise arises from the mass, and Hank’s nurturing instincts return to him at full force. “Hey, sweetheart,” He tries again, not touching the lump again. Another sad whine comes from where RK has huddled himself under the covers. Hank can just barely hear the desperate “Too bright.” the android voices.

Hank looks around him at the early morning light cast in to the room by the late-summer sun, and knows what he must do. In the past he’d usually close all the blinds to avoid waking up with a worse headache after a night of drinking, but in the last few months he’d been making a strong effort to clean up, and would allow himself to rise and shine in the morning light to feel like less of a troglodyte.

It seems that this had now come to bite him in the ass somewhat, for RK was clearly displeased. Drawing the blinds and the curtain, he dimmed the room. Almost immediately, the android shimmied out from the covers, the bare expanse of his pale back coming to face Hank. Rounding the bed to check up on his love. Hank knew what he was dealing with. Somehow, this virus had slipped through the cracks and infected his boyfriend with ‘the big bug’.

“Talk to me love, I gotta know what else hurts you,” Hank whispers, not touching the sick android and getting on his knees so RK won’t have to look up and risk taking in more light.

“J-just light, I think,” The android replies with a frustrated noise. “I don’t get h-how it got in...”

Hank brushes a hand gingerly over RK’s nude leg, his heart so very saddened by this troubling development his partner now has to go through. At the touch, RK shudders slightly, though he doesn’t reject it.

“I gotta call Jeff, honey. You can’t work like this.”

The android makes another pitiful noise at that, but nods in defeat. Hank makes a quick call, burying any suspicion by claiming RK had called the lieutenant to come to his house because he wasn’t well, and simply had no friends available. He reassures Jeffrey that all the evidence collected by him and RK are well-filed, and that Ben and his new WR400 work partner should be able to take it in their stead.

“I think RK caught the bug through interfacin’ with another victim. Tell Ben and Vicky that they need to watch out, we don’t want her coming down with it too.”  
Jeff kept oblivious about the reality of Hank’s and RK’s relationship outside of work, Hank hangs up.

“It’s your vision bothering you the most, huh?” He asks at a lower volume. His boyfriend makes a sound of affirmation, keeping his eyes tightly shut. “Okay,” The lieutenant replies. “Gimme a second, gonna retrieve something for you.”

He leaves RK in the darkened bedroom and makes his way to the bathroom, where he tugs a small box from one of the cabinets. Another thing he could ‘thank’ his alcoholism for was his ability to empathize with sufferers of photophobia. He opens the box and retrieves a length of smooth, black fabric. A blindfold he’d sometimes reached to in order to help himself overcome migraines.

He hurries back to the bedroom, where he gently strokes a thumb over RK’s pale cheek. “Going to put a blindfold on you, don’t panic.” He soothes before slipping the light-blocking cloth around the android's head and tying it at the back. Almost immediately, RK seems to relax a bit. “Better?” Hank asks, to which he gets a more enthusiastic nod. “I’m more sensitive to touch now,” The android admits. “But it doesn’t hurt. I- like you touching me so gently.”

Hank smiles at that. “Glad to hear I didn’t accidentally put you through agony.”

He pulls himself up and sits down beside RK on the bed, curling a hand gently around the other man’s waist. “You need anything from me sweetheart, or should I just let you nap?” He kisses his boyfriend’s no-longer-furrowed brow, keeping their heads close together. When RK responds with “Touch me”, he presses himself a little closer. His free hand moves over to grab at the android’s, and RK nearly *purrs* when his calloused fingers glide along the smoother, mechanical palm.

“Oh, those kinds of touches?” Hank teases lightly. Though most androids can’t blush – Hank knows RK900’s must not have been given the feature – he can tell RK is affected by those words. _”Yes,”_ The man replies, rubbing closer to his human partner. “I feel you s-so strongly now,” He whines. “please can you do more?”

The lieutenant would be a madman to pass up that opportunity. With a gentle press, he makes his gorgeous boyfriend sink back onto his – _their_ bed. Crawling over to straddle those sharp hips, Hank runs both of his hands along RK’s pale sides, much to the android’s delight. “I can feel every ripple and imperfection in your skin,” the flawless being breathes. “It’s incredible.”

Hank leans down to kiss him, deeply. Deeper than they’ve ever kissed before. RK grabs Hank’s hands in his own again, the smooth pads of his fingerprint-less thumbs mapping out every canyon in the skin of the human’s palm.

Better at multitasking even in his compromised state, RK is suddenly practically devouring Hank’s mouth in their kiss _and_ tugging at the elastic of his human’s boxers, all at once. Hank didn’t expect him to be so forward, he’d never so much as hinted at desiring sex after all, but the lieutenant couldn’t deny his own interest. What a miracle, he could still get hard-ons before lunch!

He breaks the kiss, breath heavier in the aftermath of the make-out session. “Okay, I see how it is,” He chuckles, using one free hand to pull his underwear out of the way so his rapidly flushing dick can spring free of its’ confines. Since RK can’t _see_ it, the android reaches a hand down to Hank’s crotch, his fingers reaching around the lieutenant’s swelling girth. Both of them moan lowly in unison, and the android underneath him continues to toy with Hank’s cock.

“Every inch of you is beautiful Hank.” His boyfriend marvels. Hank can’t recall the last time the guy _smirked_, but damn is it a good look on him. “Every. Single. Inch. All for me.”

“All for you,” Hank easily agrees. Wanting to return the favour for RK’s enthusiasm, the human reaches down to start pulling off his lover’s underwear. RK seems to tense for a moment, and it makes Hank pause.

“Please just don’t be mad at me...” The man under him pleads, voice small again. Hank kisses his cheek, lips gliding over the soft skin like a feather. The lieutenant slips a hand down his boyfriend’s underpants, and quickly realizes why he’d said that; Hank can’t find any sort of bulge or opening anywhere.  
“It’s okay,” He immediately assures, but RK still shrinks back a little. "It's selfish," The android mutters. "And I want you to feel good as well..." Hank smiles, just a little hint of sadness in the expression. RK, perfect _beautiful_ RK, thought he could ever fall short of expectations in any way. They'd have to get a little creative, but Hank wasn't going to turn him down over that. "I think I have an idea, darling. Can you let me try something?" 

The android goes quiet at that, while Hank asks himself what he did to deserve all _this_. He almost scrambles for the lube when RK nods his assent, tenderly tugs away his lover’s undergarments, and squeezes a fair glob of clear lube into his hand. He bends down again to kiss at RK’s beautiful neck, nuzzling into that fair synth-skin. “’M gonna make you feel so good honey. Touch me wherever you want. I’m all yours.”

RK doesn’t hesitate this time, eager hands grabbing at Hank’s hair, finding purchase at his sides. Hank isn’t sure how he feels about having his fat – a big source of self-hatred – squeezed like that, but he is for his boyfriend to enjoy, so fuck it. He slicks up the android’s inner thighs and positions his cock, slowly pressing in between them, his upper body over RK’s knees and keeping them apart so he can look at the man he loves. He’d never done intercrural before, but _damn_ was that nice. Not too gooey and way easier to prep. Then there were RK’s moans, quickly voiced by the eager android as Hank set a slow but _deep_ rhythm, slipping the whole length of his cock between those beautiful pale legs before pulling it back out, pressing his balls right up against where RK’s bits would have been.

“How’s that, sweetie?” Hank inquires, getting a breathy little moan in response. “S-so much,” RK eventually manages, quickly followed by a “Keep going!” when Hank slows even further out of concern.

His worry immediately eased, Hank picks up the pace again, pushing back up against his sweetheart a little faster now. He won’t last long, he knows it. Between the feeling of pushing through RK’s slick thighs and the amount of noise the android was now making, Hank would not stand a chance for long. RK’s voice was so beautiful, he’d never heard him be this vocal for any reason, and the man was even more of a sight to behold in rapture.

Strong arms wrapping around hank’s bulk pull him in closer, and RK angles his hips so that hank can thrust down to keep fucking in between his thighs. Bent over his lover again, Hank goes in for another kiss, their breaths mingling. “Ha-ank,” His sweetheart moans into his mouth, synth-skin glitching in places as the ‘bug’ in him overwhelms some nonessential systems. Hank breaks the kiss briefly, and can look under him just enough to see the plane of RK’s strong thighs illuminated by the blue glow-edged shine of his true skin, where the pale skintone has bled away. Hank can see his own flushed cockhead pushing through, and he looks back at RK’s face to see he’s thrown his head back.

“Gonna make you cum darling.” Hank assures, pushing faster between those beautiful thighs just before RK arches his back with a final cry. The added clench of the android’s faux muscles instantly pulls the lieutenant along with him over the edge, and their moans combine as if in song. Hank paints RK’s stomach white, and the android shudders under him at the wetness.

They fall silent, just for a while. Still sightless, RK is content to keep it that way for now. He doesn’t want to suffer agonizing sensor overloads immediately in the wake of the best feeling he’s ever had.

Hank’s cock still nestled between his thighs, the android sighs in contentment. “H-Hank...”

“’M here sweetie,” Hank soothes, kissing away a tear RK didn’t realize he’d let slip. “You keep that blindfold on you, yeah? I’ll look after ye until one of those guys smarter than me brings out a bug-fix.”

The younger man nods sluggishly at that, smiling. “You should have breakfast too, Hank. I’ll be able to get around the house using echolocation.”

“But can you find your underwear with that?” Hank teases, kissing his love’s cheek. “Just lemme tidy you up first, and then I’ll pamper ye all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second commissioned piece, done for MyDarkDigitalFantasy! Thank you so much for commissioning me! ♥


End file.
